Sleeping Beauty - SD Style!
by AmYzA
Summary: ruhana/hanaru yaoi! Based on Disney's Sleeping Beauty classic


Sleeping Beauty - SD style!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Inoue Takehito does...  
Summary: Sleeping beauty - SD style - yaoi. I don't know if its a Ruhana/HanaRu, you decide. Based on the Disney's Sleeping Beauty.  
Cast:   
Rukawa Kaede as Prince Kaede.  
Sakuragi Hanamichi as Prince Hanamichi  
Kogure Kiminobu as fairy #1 or min-kun  
Mitsui Hisashi as fairy #2 or Sashi-kun  
Ayako as fairy #3 or Aya-chan  
Miyagi Ryota as fairy #4 or Ryocchin or 'shorty'  
Maki Shinichi as King Maki  
Akagi Takenori as King Akagi  
Taoka Moichi as the evil fairy  
  
Chapter 1  
Once upon a time, there lived a king, King Maki. The kingdom was very peaceful, and prosperous under King Maki's leadership. But, as King Maki grew old, there's nobody who's taking the throne from him, until... finally, his son was born.   
  
King Maki decided to call his newborn son, Hanamichi, this was approved by everybody who thought the name was appropriate to the redheaded prince. To celebrate the birth of his son, King Maki hosted a party where, all the nobility and the aristocrats were invited.   
  
"Announcing, the arrival of King Akagi and Prince Kaede!"  
  
Both kings embraced each other.  
  
"Akagi!"  
  
"Maki! So, this is your newborn son, Kaede, this is your best friend!" King Akagi said.  
  
Prince Kaede looked at Prince Hana at the crib, and left his gift, near it.  
  
Alongside everyone, came the four good fairies.  
  
"Announcing the arrival of Mister Min-kun, Mister Sashi-kun, Mistress Aya-chan, and Mister Ryocchin,"  
  
"Your majesties," they formally greeted.   
  
"Each of us will bestow a gift to your prince, your majesty, nothing more, nothing less," Min-kun told King Maki.  
  
Min-kun proceeded to give his gift. Flicking his wand out, he whispered, "Oh prince, I bestow to you, the gift of beauty and handsomeness,"  
  
Sashi-kun then proceeded to give his gift. "Dear prince, I bestow to you, the gift of strength and bravery,"  
  
Ayako looked at the chubby little prince, and whispered, "Dear prince, I bestow to you, the gift of height, and song,"  
  
Ryocchin was going to give his gift, when, suddenly...  
  
A thunder can be heard. At the middle of the room, came the most evil fairy of all fairies, Moichi.  
  
"King Maki, you had been so generous, inviting the nobility, the gentry, the aristocrats and even, the rebels -"  
  
Sashi's about to fight with Moichi, but Min-kun pulled him back.  
  
"Are you angry, your excellency?" asked King Maki.  
  
"No, oh no, in fact, I wanted to give a present to him as well. The prince may grow into a tall, handsome man, but on the dawn of his 17th birthday, he shall take his life by pricking his finger on a spindle,"  
  
Everyone gasped, and King Maki held his son close to him.  
  
"Seize him!" he commanded, but the evil fairy soon faded away to his castle.  
  
"What will we do?" King Maki asked himself.  
  
"We can help, your majesty, Ryocchin hasn't given his gift yet,"  
  
"Can you undo the spell?"  
  
"Oh no, your majesty, Moichi is far more stronger than I am, but, there's an alternative. Dear prince, if you may prick your finger on a spindle, you may not die, but sleep an eternal sleep, where the kiss of your true love, will wake you from your deep slumber,"  
*****  
On the very same night, king Maki ordered every spindle in the country to be burnt. The four good fairies watched the scene from their chambers.  
  
"What will we do? Poor King Maki," said Min-kun.  
  
"It's too bad that I couldn't do anything to help, except let Prince Hanamichi sleep," Ryochin grumbled.  
  
"Too bad, eh, shorty?" Sashi-kun mocked.  
  
"Teme!"   
  
Whap! Aya-chan both of them by using her wand.  
  
"Maa maa, don't fight now, we need to find a way how to stop Moichi from killing Prince Hanamichi," Min-kun soothed.  
  
"Where can we talk about it?" asked Sashi-kun, forgetting Ryo-cchin for a moment to listen carefully at Min-kun.  
  
"Why not over there?" Aya-chan pointed at a very ancient doll house, probably belonging one of the princesses long ago.  
  
"Why not?" replied Min-kun. Slowly, all four of them turn chibi-mode and entered the doll house. Aya-chan proceeded to lock it up.  
  
"Okay, here's my idea, why not we turn prince Hanamichi into a waterfall?" asked Ryocchin.   
  
"Nice idea, but Moichi could send a dry season, and 'kill' the waterfall," Aya-chan answered.  
  
"shi-kuso!"  
  
"What shall we do?" Min-kun said to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Aya-chan lit up, and squealed, "I've got an idea!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Turn around, and watch the mirror," said Aya-chan.  
  
While the three other fairies turned, Aya-chan flicked her wand, and turned them into mortals.  
  
"Ah? What do you mean by this, aya-chan?" asked Sashi-kun.  
  
"Exactly! Why didn't I think of it sooner? Moichi couldn't guess it if we became mortals, and don't do magic for 17 years," Min-kun said, excitedly.  
  
"I be like a mother, while you three, father figures, no magic, and we could bring up Prince Hanamichi," Aya-chan explained.  
  
"But we never try and live like mortals!" said Ryocchin. "It's impossible,"  
  
"It's possible if we try," Min-kun said.  
  
King Maki watched sadly as his only son were carried off to safety by the four good fairies.   
  
End of part one - please read and review.  
  
A/n: I couldn't believe I wrote RuHana/HanaRu yaoi!!! I do hope you guys like it. 


End file.
